Salutations are used on communications (e.g., letters and/or envelopes) to identify a recipient of the communication. Salutations used in business letter writing typically identify the recipient appropriately based on a title, gender, and/or military rank of the recipient. Some applications may generate the salutations for the communications based on accessed user information.
Applications that access stored information for a plurality of users typically generate salutations for the plurality of users by deriving the salutations within each application. Since an entity may have multiple applications that each generate salutations, changes to a method for generating the salutations in a first application may not be reflected in the method for generating the salutations in a second application, thereby causing the applications from a same entity to generate different salutations to the same user.